doraemon2014fandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon Intro
The Doraemon Intro is the intro to every full episode of the series. The intro shows Doraemon introducing the viewers to him, Noby, and the story of the series. Transcript Doraemon: Hey there! My name is Doraemon! I'm a supersized, gizmoised gadget cat from the future! I was sent back in time to help this guy: Noby! But he's a mess! Noby: Doraemon! Doraemon: And that's where I come in! To save the day with an amazing gadget from my fourth-dimensional secret gadget pocket! But things never turn out as planned! (Doraemon and Noby's worried gasps are heard) Doraemon: Get ready, 'cause here we go again! Segments The intro is compiled up of short clips from different segments. Here is a list of segments, and the scenes, that show up: *N/A: Doraemon shows up on a yellow background, and smiles. *Doraemon's Time Capsule: A robot head being put together. *All the Way From the Future World (undubbed scene): A robot cat being made. *Doraemon's Time Capsule: Doraemon's body shape being created. *Credits: Doraemon opens the Anywhere Door. *All the Way From the Future World (undubbed scene): Doraemon flying through the vortex on the time machine. *All the Way From the Future World: Noby misses a shuttlecock while playing tennis. *All the Way From the Future World (undubbed scene): Noby is reading a book and then tosses it, crying a bit. *All the Way From the Future World: Noby falls on a cactus. *All the Way From a Future World: Noby is sitting, criss cross, smiling. *???: Big G is chasing Noby with a baseball bat. *Big G: Master Chef: Noby takes a big piece of spaghetti. *All the Way From the Future World: Noby flies out of his window with the Hopter on his bottom instead of his head. *Credits: Doraemon puts his Hopter on. *Credits: Doraemon is shown flying with his Hopter. *Credits: Doraemon is shown flying with his Hopter through the sky. *N/A: Doraemon takes a lightbulb out of his pocket. *Invasion of the Body Swappers!: Noby and Doraemon are seen with heads switched. *The Mecha-Maker: The Mecha-Maker is shown shaking. *???: Noby paces around Doraemon. *All the Way From the Future World: Noby tries to shoo off Doraemon with a broom, and Doraemon jumps into his desk drawer to his time machine. *???: Doraemon throws random gadgets out of his pocket in worry. *???: Noby falls in front of Doraemon. *Vacuum Cleaner Super Car: Doraemon and Noby ride on the vacuum cleaner super car. *Doraemon's Time Capsule: Noby, Big G, Sue, and Sneech run off-screen excited. *Remember! The Excitement of That Day (not dubbed): Noby, Big G, and Sneech jump up into the air. *N/A: Doraemon logo with original author credit. Trivia *This song was originally found on the Doraemon website before it was replaced with the segment Big G: Master Chef. The video of the intro used is still available on Viz Media's YouTube, however, unlisted. *While the intro is not hated by fans, some hope for Season 2's intro to be an intro from the original anime, which is highly unlikely. Category:Songs